Fighting Dreamers!
by GurenXMarkX2XRider
Summary: !Naruto Highschool! OCXNeji/Sasuke/Sai/Lee?, OCXKiba/Gaara/Sasori/Chouji?, OCXShizune, NaruXHina, ShikaXTem, other various pairings. They may not be ninjas but things are still pretty damn interesting at highschool!


"**I hold my money with my leftgot the world in my right pocket smoke astoke in my right in between countin' my profits poke aface as I soak up the taste-" **

I answered my cell phone silencing the rap blasting from it.

"Moshi-moshi, Rini here.", I answered groggily rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"RINI **GODDAMMIT** GET YOUR **SKANK ASS **TO SCHOOL NOW! YOU PROMISED ME BREAKFAST AND I **NEED** IT!", a shrill voice screamed through the line.

"Huh? Taka-chan did you get dumped again?"

"…"

I sighed and sat up, running a hand through my short stark white hair.

"Taka, what happened?", I asked.

Her sharp tone ended the conversation, "…just bring breakfast." **Click!**

I snapped my phone shut and went to get ready for school.

"WHERE IS GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN!?", Takashi yelled at me. I threw a Wcdonald's bag to her.

"Awww~! Rini-chan have I told you I love you today?", She smiled happily at me while viciously gobbling down a hash brown.

I sweatdropped, "It's scary how angry you get without food…"

Taka-chan is one of my best friends unlike me, she's beautiful and feminine. Dark long silky waves of hair, sparkling jade eyes, curves to die for and supermodel height!

But to her beauty is a burden. Her dad is kinda…yakuza. And he always wanted a boy.

"Ok what happened was we were making out in his car and my dad came home! So he drags him outta the car and tells him to get out ya know the usual threats. And then the next day he says it's over!", She explained, "I know why he broke up with me…I'm too fat!"

I stood up slamming my hand on my desk, "CALL YOURSELF FAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL PUNCH YOU!"

Everyone stared at my outburst.

….

"AWW~! Rini-chan I swear someday I'll marry you!", Taka practically glomped me.

"Ohayo niñas[1]!", a warm voice called out, "What's this about getting married? Sorry Taka-chan but Rini is already engaged to me!"

Tres is my other best friend. He's half Spanish and also gorgeous. Dark brown hair, natural bronzed skin, golden eyes and a great body. Needless to say he's very popular with the ladies.

It's almost a waste because…

"So Tres-kun", Taka teased, " Shizune-chan reject you again?" It was like Taka had taken his cookie and eaten it in front of him.

"You're so heartless Taka-chan!", comic tears rolled down his face.

I laughed and looked out the window. Sunny, cloudless, breezy. It was criminal to keep us inside on a day like today.

"Settle down class, settle down", came a lazy voice from the front of the room. Our sensei at **least **twenty minutes late. Of course.

Kakashi-sensei is my favorite teacher, well **our **favorite teacher. Most of the girls think he's hot but Taka and I like to tease him about it. Luckily he teases back, he's more a friend than a teacher.

"Kakashi those pants make your ass look great!", Taka shouted from her seat, she's shameless.

Kakashi smiled at her, "Why thank you Taka-chan." Despite being slightly embarrassed by today's teasing (super blunt today wasn't she?) his ass really did look great…

"Now Rini-chan as much as I'm flattered I'll have to ask you to keep your eyes on the board.", Kakashi smirked through his mask. (why'd he wear that thing anyway?)

Tres laughed, "Kakashi enséñame tus caminos[2]!"

I grinned at Kakashi-sensei and saluted, "I'll try sir but you're making it a challenge!"

"Well that's my cross to bare…", Kakashi sighed humorously.

He took attendence and after that my mind wandered.

….

_Rini sighed ignoring her teacher attendance. Everything froze. Suddenly the lights dimmed a disco ball dropped from the ceiling and started spinning, flickers of light danced around the room. She heard the smooth voice of David Bowie and "Golden Years" resonated through the room. The sliding door opened to reveal…JOHNNY DEPP! Rini's eyes practically fell out of her head. _

"_There you are Kikuchi,love", he gave his smoldering crooked smile. _

"_L-love? Is this real?", Rini stammered, a heated blush stained her cheeks._

_He sauntered over to her and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and whispered, "That's right. I'm here to save you, love." _

_Rini looked at his sexy sculpted jaw line, his gorgeous chocolate eyes and his tattoos. _

_She raised an eyebrow and asked, "How far do those tattoos go?" _

"_Wouldn't you like to know Kikuchi, love?", he smirked._

"_You can call me Rini.", she said smiling at him. _

"_Kikuchi…"_

"_I said you can call me Rini."_

"_Kikuchi…"_

"Kikuchi-san…"

My head snapped up and I came face to face with Neji Hyuuga. The scary, silent stick-up-the-ass demon child.

I blinked at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Umm…yes?", I asked carefully.

"You're drooling.", he deadpanned.

I quickly wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my school sweater. Neji gave me a dismissive-slash-disgusted glance and turned back around.

Dammit I hated sitting behind him! Mostly I liked my seat (minus the Neji part). I was in the very back next to the window, Taka next to me, Tres in front of her. Neji just ruined the atmosphere.

Taka snapped at him, "To bad it wasn't over you, Nej-Nej." She raised and eyebrow, _daring _him to say something.

Tres chuckled under his breath, "Oh, maldita sea[3]! Burn!"

"Hmp…", Neji faced the board and ignored my friends.

**~Dong! Ding! Ding! Dong!~**

Lunch rolled around, I never had a boxed lunch…depressing right. Anyway Taka, Tres and I usually ate lunch on the roof.

"C'mon you DAMN vending machine GIVE ME MY KITKAT!", I yelled banging my fists against the Evil Money Stealing Machine of Doom.

I slammed my foot into the machine, "How DARE you steal from orphans you GREEDY BASTARD! I'll GUT you LIKE A FIS-"

"Rini-chan are you in trouble?", came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Rock Lee, one of the few classmates that _didn't _avoid me like the plague.

He was certainly a character! Shiny bowl-cut, bug eyes and speaking without any contraction?! Who _does _that?

"Oh…hey Lee", I inched away from the evil vending machine," No…I'm fine." I glared at the machine.

"In that case what do you think about joining the gymnastics club?", he smiled enthusiastically. He asked me this _every _day.

"Hell no.", I deadpanned. I watched his face fall and felt a bit guilty, "Sorry…but I guess you can eat lunch with us if you want."

Tears streamed down his face. What the bloody hell?

"I will accept your kind offer, Rini-chan!", he gave me a thumbs up and smiled threw the tears. I smiled back at him, he was a weirdo but a good weirdo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo, conejito[4]?", Tres asked as Lee and I joined him and Taka on the roof.

I sent him a glare, "La máquina expendedora mal! Y no me llames conejito[5]! Baka!"

Lee looked confused.

"No sprecken Spanish, Lee?", Taka-chan teased. Lee stared at Taka.

Taka stiffened, "What's your problem, buddy?"

"I am sorry but you are very beautiful. It is difficult not to stare at your youthfulness.", he answered. Taka-chan's face lit up.

"AWW! Rini-chan I love this boy where'd you get him?", she petted his head affectionately. Well looks like he passed the test.

Tres leaned over the gate that surrounded the roof and grinned. I looked down and saw Shizune. She was a third year student that rumor has it had every medical specializing college pining for her. Not to mention had an internship with the world renowned doctor, Tsundae.

All in all she was a great catch. Sadly for Tres, she was to focused to date.

Nonetheless…

"Hey Shizune-chan!", he yelled down to her, "¡Te quiero[6]! Please go out with me!" She glance up at him then turned and went on her merry way.

"Ouch…", I gave him a sympathetic look while drinking the last of his juice box. He asked her that everyday and everyday she ignored him. Must wear him down…

"¡Maldita sea[7]! Rini-chan why does she ignore me like that?", he slumped down to the ground, utterly depressed. I patted his head like a good friend.

"Oh! Lunch was good today!", Taka-chan announced happily as we made our way back to the class room. Tres had stayed behind to give Lee "the fact's of true love", whatever that meant.

My stomach growled. "Yeah…lunch was great. Especially the part where you _ate it in front of me_." I blamed the devil vending machine.

"Don't be bitchy Rini! C'mon it's a great day!", she started to skip, "La-la-l-"

**BAM!**

She slammed right into Gaara. The creepy(but slightly cute) mentally insane scary quiet delinquent! Oh shit!

Taka-chan stared up at him too afraid to move, he looked down at her probably ready to kill.

Taka decided to tactfully retreat.

"Umm…I'm so sorry..,", she stood up brushing off her skirt, "I really didn't mean to…I'm sorry, truly." She took a step back.

He took a step foreword. Her eyes widened in fear and her breath caught in her throat.

"I like you."

….

"I'll wait for your answer."

….

_**WHAT THE FUCK!?**_

**Yeah I know! What's with the sudden burst on NON-Super 8 creativity? I have no idea but please enjoy! **

**[1]-**niñas: girls

**[2]-**Kakashi enséñame tus caminos!: Kakashi, teach me your ways

**[3]-**Oh, maldita sea: Oh, damn it

**[4]-**"¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo, conejito?: What took so long, little bunny?

**[5]-**La máquina expendedora mal! Y no me llames conejito!: The evil vending machine! And don't call me little bunny!

**[6]-**¡Te quiero: I love you!

**[7]-**¡Maldita sea: Damn it

**Translated using google translate so blame them if it's wrong! **

**-Rukia**


End file.
